A Pixies Revenge
by Kuroe
Summary: Ryou, a pixie, is captured by ogres. When he tries to escape one of the ogres, Malik, gets in his way, so he tries to turn the ogre human but something about Malik is off. Yaoi. Slash. MalexMale love
1. REVISION

**Alright!**

**I've finally found new inspiration for this story .**

**I'm taking down all of the chapters and am going to start rewriting today! I'm going to change A LOT of things, like the beginning. Also who and what Malik is, is going to change.**

**My other stories that have had slow updates, which I think was only Stolen Prince, will be ON HOLD for a while.**

**I will definitely have a new chapter for 'Pixie's Revenge' up soon.**

**-Caralee**


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE YU-GI-OH CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT, SO NO STEALING!**

'…' **thoughts**

"…" **speaking**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"_LET ME OUTTA HERE! LET ME OUT YOU STUPI--_" a small winged-creature shrieked from within his cage at the large Ogre's clustered around a small wooden table, eating what may have been a rabbit.

"Aw shut up you stupid fairy!" one Ogre shook the cage, tossing the creature against the small metal bars.

"_I'm a __**PIXIE**__ not a fairy!_" the creature yelled as he wobbled around the cage. The dizzy pixie finally sat with his arms crossed and sighed; barely an hour ago he had been laying peacefully on a floating lily pad, drying his wings, when an injured butterfly fluttered over to him, dying on the water. Shocked and saddened, the young pixie looked to where the butterfly had come from. A group of Ogres was heading his way; the young pixie tried to hide but was easily spotted by his lavender hair. And now here he sat, in a rusted bird cage. Neon purple eyes glared at the closest Ogre.

"We can sell this fairy for a good price heh, heh!" one of the drunken Ogres patted the cage. "Too bad he ain't bigger, we could have some fun before sellin' 'im" the ogre breathed into the cage, almost knocking the poor pixie unconscious from the stench.

"Oi where's tha' little runt Malik? I want more 'a' this stuff!" one ogre hollered soon followed by agreeing shouts. An ogre stumbled into the large tent, carrying a jug of what was most likely alcohol; but unlike the other ogre's, this one was different, strange almost. Instead of unruly black clumps of hair, the smaller ogre had long dirty blonde hair, in need of washing; he also had green skin paler than the rest, and was obviously smaller than the other massive creatures.

The ogre, Malik, was pulled to the side by another who whispered something in his ear, after a sharp nod, Malik ambled towards the bird cage. Grabbing the handle and tossing the cage over his shoulder, he began making his way out of the tent, mumbling something under his breath.

"_HEY BE CAREFUL! YOU IDIOTS ARE GONNA END UP SHAKING ME TO __**DEATH!**_"

"Shut it or I'll rip off your wings" Malik growled as he entered a small tent set up partially away from the others. He set the pixie's cage off to the side then plopped down on a small mat.

"_I'm hungry…_" the pixie gave a pout but was ignored, "_Are you planning on starving me to death? Then how will you sell me!?_"

"Grr, SHUT UP!" the ogre threw an old shoe at the cage, knocking it over, "stupid fairy."

"_I'm a PIXIE and my name's RYOU not STUPID FAIRY_!" Ryou heard shuffling until a small piece of bread was tossed next to his cage, though not close enough for him to grab.

"_That's just mean…_" the pixie tried a few times to reach through the small bars and grab the bread, but it was just too far for his small arms to reach.

The cage was suddenly lifted and set upright, glowing golden eyes glared daggers at the trapped pixie. Ryou's eyes widened and he backed up as far as he could to the other side of the cage.

A low growl emitted from the ogre as he pushed the bread through the bars,

"Now **shut up.**" Malik set the cage down and returned to his mat, "Stupid Seto telling me to watch stupid pixie…" he grumbled before falling asleep.

Ryou truthfully wasn't hungry, pixies could go weeks without eating if needed, but the bread was a useful tool in his escape. By just looking at Ryou you'd never really know how sensitive he was, he notices every detail in his surroundings. When the ogre had brought him into the tent, Ryou immediately spotted the bread and had begun plotting his escape.

The young pixie rolled up small pieces of the bread then molded it around the edges of the cage, after sprinkling green dust on the bread he quickly ducked in the center of the cage. There was a loud 'poof' (though to normal sized beings it was near silent) Ryou stood up, coughing at the excess smoke; the wire bars of the cage were now curled up, giving Ryou an exit big enough for him to escape through.

'You gotta love pixie dust' he grinned mentally as he quickly crawled out of the cage. His small silver wings began to flicker as he flew towards the tents opening, unfortunately Ryou hadn't noticed one little, or large, detail.

"Where do you think you're going?" a pale green hand wrapped around Ryou's small body.

"_Uh oh…_"

"Uh oh is right" Malik snarled holding the pixie up to his face, "I should pluck those ugly wings from your back." Malik's other hand reached for Ryou's wings, the small pixie shrieked.

"_WAIT! Wait! Please don't rip off my wings, I-I'll give you this…!_" Ryou pushed his hand from between Malik's fingers and showed him a small pile of blue dust.

"I don't want your stupid dirt!"

"_Oh?_" a mischievous grin lifted the pixie's lips as he held his hand close to his mouth and blew the dust in Malik's face. The ogre dropped Ryou and began yelling incoherent curses as he tried to rub the pixie dust from his eyes.

Ryou watched mystified as his magical dust began to change the ogre. The pixie magic he had used was meant to take away a creatures form and make them a normal mortal human, but something wasn't right. The ogres pale green skin shimmered into dark tan, his long pointed ears shortened, but not into human ears, instead they seemed to look more like small elf ears now. His bulky body shrank to a more human sized shape. The ogre gave a silent yell as he curled into a ball on the ground, shaking from what must've been pain.

The young pixie flinched, this was the first time he had ever used his magic for this, it looked painful and he began to feel sorry for the ogre.

'Any moment now his friends will come…' giving one last regretful glance towards the ogre, Ryou flew out of the tent and into the dark forest.

Ryou stretched as the sun lifted above the horizon, the lavender haired pixie sat happily on a tree branch that hung just above a small pond. He was now miles from the ogre camp, it was doubtful the ogres would even try and search for him this far which meant it was safe for him to take a quick dip in the pond.

Just as Ryou was about to jump from the branch, he heard movement not too far form him; the pixie hid near a cluster of leaves, waiting to see what was coming. Neon lilac eyes widened as familiar tan skin and blonde hair ran into the small opening around the pond.

An angry roar filled the air as Malik kicked the nearest tree, which happened to be the tree Ryou was standing in.

"_Eeep!_" Ryou squeaked as he fell to the ground, "_Uuh… oh no!_" Ryou tried to scurry away as Malik leaned down and grabbed him.

"This is _**your**_ fault!" Malik glared with his now violet eyes, "You… stupid… _**PIXIE**_ WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Malik shook the small Ryou violently. "CHANGE ME BACK!"

"_I-I don't know h-how_" Ryou stuttered, "_I'm sorry…_"

"You're sorry!? Feh! Well then if _you_ don't know how to, I'll just take these as payment for someone who does!" before Ryou could react, Malik plucked off all four of his small silver wings and dropped him on the ground.

Ryou lay frozen on the ground, his wide neon eyes staring up at the sky as they faded into dark brown. A tear slid down Ryou's face as his body began to convulse, his back arched off the ground as he screamed.

Malik's eyebrows lifted confused as he watched the pixie shake. Purple hair faded to white, Malik stumbled back as the small pixie boy grew.

"What the…?" a soft light enveloped the pixie, when the light was gone so was the small pixie, in its place now lay an unconscious boy. White hair seemed to glow against cream colored skin, dark brown eyes opened slowly and then the boy shot up. He ran over to the small pond and stared at his reflection in horror, a high pitched cry sliced through the air and the boy crumbled to the ground.

"Please… give me back my wings…" Malik heard the boy whisper

"Take me to someone who'll change me back." he smirked

"Give them back and I will."

"Take me and _then_ I'll give 'em back"

"GIVE ME BACK MY WINGS!" Ryou ran and tackled Malik to the ground, but each time he went to grab his wings Malik just held them out of reach. "Give them back!" Ryou resorted to hitting the blonde on the chest, but it didn't seem to do much except annoy the ogre. Malik rolled over, pinning Ryou to the ground, he growled

"Once I get changed into a _full_ ogre, I'll give you back your stupid wings."

A slight blush colored Ryou's cheeks and he looked away from the ogre with a small nod, "fine."

"You need some clothes." Malik stood and put the four small wings in a leather pouch.

"Huh?" Ryou looked down at himself; the only clothing that had grown along with him was a pair of shredded shorts which now served as a skirt. His cheeks heated up as he tried to cover himself. Malik rolled his eyes.

"So, how far to the one who can change me?"

"It's just 2 days from here but um… we'll need to go around your camp which will take another day…"

"Fine. Not like I'm in a rush to return to _that_ camp anyway" Malik grumbled annoyed, "lead the way."

Ryou began walking into the forest then stopped.

"What?" Malik glared at the back of the pixies head

"You're only half ogre."

"And?"

"No one can turn you into a **full ogre**; they can only return the half I took away…" Ryou turned to look at Malik, "or make you into a **full elf**."

Malik's violet eyes glared into chocolate ones.

"We'll see about that."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**The new chapter one for Pixies Revenge.**

**As you can see Ryou isn't a girl in his pixie form now, and Malik turns out to be half ogre half elf.**

**More will be explained in the next chapter.**

**What I will explain is the italics when Ryou would talk before. Obviously a pixie is small in this story, so when Ryou would talk it was a small voice, so whenever a pixie is talking their words will be in italics, it's not extremely hard to understand.**

**Can't make any promises on how soon chapter two will be up but hopefully it won't take me too long.**


End file.
